


Underwater

by Morositas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morositas/pseuds/Morositas
Summary: Theon is sleeping under the sea until he's rescued by Sansa.





	Underwater

**Author's Note:**

> The _"sleeping under the sea"_ is of course a metaphor of the trauma he's going through, but when Sansa appears she manages to help Theon out.

_He’s sleeping under the sea_. He floats in clear, transparent, clean water, flying between the algae and the fish as if he's _crystallized in a dream_. He's losing himself.  

All fades under the water. What remains of him continues to float.

But, all of a sudden, it's her to grab him, to drag him on the surface and to rescue him. 

He can see the blue of her eyes, he can feel the warmth of her hand and he can hear the kindness of her voice. 

“ _Sansa_ ” he calls her out in a whisper, knowing she's the last piece of his family along with Yara.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.
> 
> If you want to hit me up on **Tumblr** or **Instagram** I'm **iksarai**.


End file.
